


Sick Cuddles

by Useless



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless/pseuds/Useless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is sick. Nico takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Cuddles

Nico woke up with a chill up his back. It was incredibly cold and didn't have a blanket. 

He checked the time. 9:30 a.m.? He had woken up a little later than usual. 

He went the bathroom and washed his teeth. He put on a warm sweater which made him feel warmer.

He smiled as he headed to Percy's cabin. He expected to have a whole day to cuddle, since it was cold, but as he entered he saw his plans were ruined. 

Percy was coughing and had snot coming out of his nose. Gross, but he still looked adorable in Nico's perspective.

He silently sat down next to Percy on his bed and patted his back. 

"Are you ok, babe?" Nico worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Nico. Just a small cold." Percy replied with a cough. 

Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair. He pulled back and felt his forehead. He had a fever.

"Percy, I think you have a fever." Nico said. 

"It's fine. I'm not gonna die or anything." Percy said sarcastically. 

"I know. I'm just worried Jackson." Nico sighed. "How about we stay in bed and watch a movie."

Percy nodded. "That would be amazing." He rested his head in Nico's chest and Nico turned on the T.V. The movie 'The Lady and the Tramp' was on and they rested quietly for a little while before Nico spoke up.

"I'm going to go make us some soup, babe." He stood up and Percy whined.

"Don't leave me." Percy spoke dramatically. Nico laughed. "I'll be right back Percy." 

He shadowed traveled to a grocery store and grabbed two microwave cooked, chicken soups. 

He shadowed traveled back to Percy's cabin and put them in the microwave. 5 minutes later he had two bowls of soup. He went back to Percy's bed and carefully handed him the bowl.

"Thank you." Percy said. He kissed Nico's cheek and Nico smiled slightly.

They both ate their soup in silence. Once they were finished Nico put the bowls aside. He pulled Percy close until they were only centimetres apart.

"I'm sure I'll feel better by tomorrow. Don't worry to much." Percy said as he stroked Nico's cheek. Nico blushed.

"I just, I don't want you to get hurt Jackson. I love you to much." He kissed Percy's cheek. 

"I know and I love you too." Percy yawned. His eyes were starting to close.

"I think you should sleep." Percy nodded and opened up his arms indicting for them to cuddle.

Nico cuddled up to Percy's chest. He looked up and met his green eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his. He was about deepen the kiss but Percy pulled away.

"I don't want you to get sick Nico" he said in a whisper.

"You think I care Jackson " Nico kissed Percy again and pulled away. 

"Go to sleep." He kissed Percy's forehead and soon enough they were both snoring in each others arms.


End file.
